The applicant's copending European Patent Application No. 0122710 discloses a microwave oven having a microwave generator for supplying microwave power to the cavity, a fan for forcing a flow of recirculated hot air through the cavity and means which sense the cavity temperature. If the cavity temperature reaches a predetermined level within a predetermined time the microwave generator and the supply of forced hot air are switched off to finish the cooking process.
The present invention is a development or refinement of the disclosure of the aforementioned European Patent Application.